Titanium has become a popular metal for the manufacture of human implants. The FDA considers titanium and many of its alloys ("titanium based materials") to be biocompatible. Titanium based materials also ere easily machined, are not overly brittle, and are durable enough for the manufacture of most medical implants.
Unfortunately, titanium based materials also tend to encourage thrombogenesis. This tendency is undesirable, particularly for implants used in the circulatory system. An example of a medical implant that is used in the circulatory system is a heart valve.
A method for reducing the thrombogeneticity of titanium and its alloys would be highly desirable.